


NCIS 10x01

by MissJCM



Series: NCIS 10x01 [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, mention of other chacarcters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJCM/pseuds/MissJCM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I recently watched the first episode of the 10th season of NCIS and I felt it wasn’t completely what I expected. So I’m gonna write what I think it should have been like for McGee and Abby. (Gonna mix a little of the second episode).</p>
            </blockquote>





	NCIS 10x01

**Author's Note:**

> First of all McGee’s wound would have been slightly worse.

After Ziva and Tony were out of the elevator Abby rushed upstairs to find McGee only to find out he was rushed to the hospital, she go gets Tony and Ziva and they leave to the hospital where they find Gibbs coming out to the waiting room where Abby’s screaming at the nurse for not letting them in, Abby looks at Gibbs and he smiles slightly “he’s fine.”. He is a man of few words - they all think.

The episode moves forward and when we return to the hospital there’s Abby sitting next to McGee, he’s asleep. The doctor comes in “he’s fine miss Sciuto, you should go home and rest”. The doctor leaves but Abby doesn’t even move. Her eyes scream for sleep, but every time she closes her eyes the nightmares come and scare her so much she rather stay awake. 

Morning comes, the sun shines through the window and hits his face, he wakes up and sees Abby holding his hand, sleeping with her head on the bed. He smiles. She looks peaceful and ok. She starts waking up, they smile at each other and she jumps up and hugs him, he moans, she apologizes and calls the nurse “Nice to see you awake, everything’s fine, you should be released this afternoon”. The nurse leaves and Abby smiles.

“were you here all night?” says McGee with a slight smile. she nods ” I couldn’t leave without knowing you were ok. Tony, Ziva and Gibbs were here, but they left before dawn”. McGee suddenly has the realization of what happen, Abby notices and rushes to say “Everyone’s alright, our family is safe. Ducky had an heart attack but he’s ok. there was some casualties and the building still stands” they both smile “you’re gonna be ok”.

Time passes and Abby never leaves. When time comes for McGee to leave the hospital everyone’s there. They all seem fine and they tell him to relax, “we got it”. 

Tim realizes Abby doesn’t wanna leave, everybody did and he’s about to leave “Abby? Are you ok?” she starts crying “no, i’m not. There’s no good. What happened?” he hugs her and says “are you scared?” she hesitates and finally says “very. I can’t sleep” he grabs her tighter and says “well, I’m not well yet, maybe you could come with me tonight and help me?” she smiles and nods “thank you McGee”.

When they arrive at his house she starts making some tea, while he showers and changes to his PJ’s. When he gets to the kitchen she’s already drinking it “your turn. go take a shower, relax and you can wear one of my shirts”. she smiles and leaves. By the time she comes back he has already made something to eat “I’m the one that’s suppose to be helping”. To which he replies”yeah, you are. but I was bored. You are helping by keeping me company.” They both sit and eat. they start talking, she tells him everything about the blast and then she says “Tony and Ziva got stuck in the elevator and when the door opened I saw them kissing”. he almost chocks and says “that was a surprise, but not inevitable, they obviously like each other. like us” he said it. when he realized what he said and looked up at Abby she was smiling “like us?” she asked. “yes, no, i mean… well everyone knows we have a special care for each other. It might not be anything but eventually something will happen and we’ll know. Apparently Tony and Ziva already found out” he kept eating, like nothing happened, but she just stood there, not moving “Abby? you there?”. she came back “yeah, I was just thinking what will be our something? I mean, when will it happen? I mean…” she was quite for a while, he was perplex when she resumed “maybe we should figure it out, Tony and Ziva know, we should find out too.” he smiled and said “sure, but how?” 

Without him having time to say anything else she got up and kissed him. they both smiled, he got up, and they kissed, a lot, the kind of kiss that would make movies jealous. After a fair amount of time they stopped, sat back on their chairs and at the same time said ”well, now I know” and smiled.

The time passed and McGee got up and started cleaning up, Abby rushed up and started doing the dishes saying “I’m here to help”. When they both started to feel exhausted McGee asked “are you afraid to sleep” and she nodded He took her Hand and they walked to McGee’s room and sat on the bed. Each one on one side. McGee said “you’ll be safe here”. They both laid down on the bed, she put her head on his chest, he hugged her and she said “does it hurt?” and lifted his shirt to look at his scare on the other side of his abdomen “not really, they gave me some pain meds, I just can’t make any sudden moves”. He looked at her, her face was pale, she was afraid “You know McGee, this shouldn’t have happened, you shouldn’t have been hurt. I’m sorry” she pulled his shirt down and pulled away from him, as she was about to get up he pulled her back and said “I’m afraid too, it was scary, everything happened and I didn’t know what was going on, hut when I woke up in the hospital, with you there, I felt safe. Stay, please” She laid back down and they hugged until they were both asleep.

Next morning he woke up and she was sleeping in his arms, no nightmares, he thought. He kissed her forehead and she woke up “good morning” they both said. she kissed him on the lips and got up “I should help you change the band aid. come.” he got up, they went to the bathroom, she helped him and he kept moaning “don’t worry Abby, the pain meds are wearing off.” She asked “do you have any more?” he signed towards the night stand, she went and got them “Thank you Abby”.

They got dressed and ate breakfast when McGee asked “we know, but do we know the same?” All she did was leaning over the counter and kissing him and he said “me too”.

**Author's Note:**

> originaly posted at http://omg-by-me.tumblr.com/post/38497486719


End file.
